The present invention relates to an ink cartridge that stores ink internally and discharges the ink to the outside.
As a general ink cartridge, an ink cartridge is known that includes an ink bag that stores ink inside, a spout through which the stored ink can be drawn out from the ink bag and a rectangular parallelepiped case that houses the ink bag.